Consequences
by Payson-Nicky-forever
Summary: Once he opens the front door, he notices that she had the replaced the mat that said 'Welcome to the Grace Home' with a regular welcome mat. It didn't make Jason feel welcome at all. Warning: Rated T for good reason. Both Jasper and Jeyna


**If you're interested in debating, check out my forum 'Jeyna vs. Jasper'**

**This story used to be 'The Morning After' but I decided to add to the first chapter of that and change it to 'Consequences'.**

* * *

_Consequences  
Prologue_

The beeping of the alarm clock wakes Jason from his slumber. Groaning and not even opening his eyes, he rolls onto his side and smacks the snooze button with his left hand. At least, he tried to. Instead he hears the shattering of glass and feels a sharp pain coursing from his palm. He sits up quickly, cursing loudly as he sees the blood already flowing from each of the many jagged cuts on his hand. "Shit," he growls.

He looks over at the nightstand. There is a pile of broken glass, which he instantly recognizes as the remnants of a wine glass. Jason scratches his head with his uninjured hand, desperately trying to figure out what had happened the previous night. It is only had that moment, once he recovers from the shock and pain, that he realizes he is not in his bedroom and that the alarm clock is still beeping.

He thinks about finding the stupid clock and tossing it out the window, but, now that his adrenaline rush from slicing his hand open has worn off, he finds that he has a horrible hangover. Jason's head feels as though someone is trying to hammer their way out of it in perfect rhythm with the _beep, beep, beep_ of the alarm clock, and he suddenly has intense sympathy for his father for the 'birth' of Minerva.

He feels the bed shift beside him, and is suddenly aware of the fact he is completely naked under the blanket. He thinks about glancing to his right, but figures he _really _does not want to know. Hopefully, if he pretends to be asleep long enough, the girl will leave without him having to ask her to. But of course, he does not have luck like that.

"I know you're awake."

That voice! Gods, it has been nearly three years since he heard that voice first thing in the morning. Hearing her, his eyes snap back open, and he realizes that he is not in his giant king-sized bed in his downtown apartment. No, he is in an even more familiar bed, one he used to wake up in every day for five years. The gods really _do _hate him.

"Why am I here?" He still refuses to look at her, but he does manage to make a coherent sentence.

She snorts. _Well at least someone can find the humor in this situation,_ he thinks to himself. "Being a bachelor for three years hasn't helped your alcohol tolerance much, huh?

He feels the bed shift again and knows she had stood up. Jason tries not to but he cannot help but stare. To be thirty-two years old, she looks amazing. _Hades,_ he thinks, now shamelessly checking her out as she walks around her bedroom completely naked, _she looks good to be _twenty-_two. _

"Did we..?" his voice trails off.

She is now standing in front of the walk-in closet they used to share. "Unfortunately." She sighs as she opens the door and steps in, emerging a second later wearing a black silk robe.

He scoffs. "Don't pretend like I didn't rock your world last night."

"You don't even remember."

"Yeah, but I also did before."

"If you are that great, why'd I divorce you?" she teases, but it is a low blow. Not the qualm about how he was in bed, he knew she did not have any complaints about that, but bringing up their divorce. He might be the son of the biggest ladies man (well, god) in the world, but he had tried to be the best husband he could be. Their fives years of marriage and eight years of dating had been some of the best of his life.

He did not say anything, just looked down at his injured hand. Jason could guess by her silence that she felt guilty for bringing up their divorce, and she confirmed his thoughts by walking over to his side of the bed and examining his hand. He expects her to make a comment about the wine that would certainly stain the cream-colored carpet, but instead she says, "I'll go get you a bandage."

He lies there, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about all the things he had messed up the previous night. His girlfriend, he knew, would _never _forgive him for sleeping with his ex-wife. Sure, they had a huge fight about moving in together (he is not ready, and she is a little pushy), but he knows she would have gotten over it.

But now, lying in the bed he used to share with his wife, he wonders if he even cares. Given the choice, who would he choose? He already had to choose between the two once, but would he make the same decision again? If she was willing to try, could he trust his ex-wife with his heart again? Or would the stick with the safe choice? The girl who has never given him any reason (lately, at least) to doubt that she would love him for the rest of their lives?

Before he has the chance to fully debate those questions with himself, she walks back into the bedroom from the master bathroom. "I found some kind of anti-biotic cream under the sink too," she says as she sits down beside him, holding up a tube of cream that looks as old as they are. "I'm not sure what it is or how old it is, but I figure it's better than nothing."

"Uh huh," is all he can manage.

Even as she is doctoring on his hand, his anger at her boils inside him until he finally explodes as she places the last bit of bandage. "Why are you so calm about this?" he shouts at her. "We're _divorced_! You're the one that wanted to split up in the first place, and now you're acting like it's no big deal that we had sex last night!"

She just shrugs. "It's not a big deal. It was just one mistake. It doesn't matter."

"Maybe not to you! You don't have a girlfriend to think about!"

That was the kicker. She shoots her trademark glare at him and throws his hand at his chest. "You weren't thinking about Piper last night," she snaps. Reyna stands up, still glaring at him. "You showed up here with a bottle of my favorite wine and told me you didn't want to spend another one our anniversaries without me."

He grimaces. "Re-"

"Then you started going on and on about how much you miss me an-"

"Reyna," he stopped her.

Reyna does not wait for him to say anything before she storms out of her bedroom, her robe billowing behind her as she slams the bathroom door. "Get out of my house, Jason!"

xx

After searching the floor of Reyna's bedroom, all Jason is able to find is the pair of boxers he wore the previous evening. He pulls them on, fully intent on being out of his former home before his former wife is finished with her shower. Jason gives up the futile search for the rest of his clothing and walks out of the bedroom wearing nothing but his boxers. He nearly trips over Reyna's discarded black bra while walking down the stairs, and it bring back flashes from the night before. As he Walk of Shames down the stairs and into the kitchen, he pieces together all the things he couldn't remember before. Her shorts are laying at the foot of the stairs, and that triggers a memory.

He sees a flash of himself picking her up off the floor and sitting her on the banister to pull her shorts off, just like he used to do when they were married and didn't feel like waiting until they were in the bedroom. She's wearing black underwear that were sensible but sexy the way only boyshorts could be. His hands slide under them to cup her rear end, and her hands were brushing against the bulge in his boxers.

Jason tries to shake off both the memories from last night and the memories of how they used to be, but finding his own pants beside the kitchen counter brings back another. He sees Reyna sitting on the counter, and he is standing in front of her. Neither are wearing shirts, and his hands are starting to slide under her bra while hers fumble with his belt, never breaking their kiss.

He is rebuckling his belt when he spots his and her shirts in the floor by the couch. There are two glasses of wine lying on the coffee table, and Jason stares at them for a moment. _How did the other one get in the bedroom then?_ he asks himself a question he will probably never know the answer to. As he bends down the pick his shirt up, yet another memory flashes through his head.

His lips are trailing along her neck and collarbone while she is unbuttoning his blue and white striped shirt. He has one hand under the hem of her shirt and the other on her backside. Once all the buttons are done, Jason shrugs the shirt off, and pulls her onto his life. She mumbles something he either couldn't hear at the time or just doesn't remember now. Then he removes his lips from her collarbone and lifts her tank top over her head. Her breasts didn't look nearly as good as they usually did because she was wearing a sports bra, but Jason still smiles at the sight.

"Damn it," Jason mumbles in present time, sitting down on the couch. Now that his memories of the previous night have pretty much returned, he feels like a real jerk for all the things he said to Reyna a few moments ago. If what he remembered was accurate, they hadn't just had a drunken one night stand last night. It had meant _something _to her. To both of them.

To calm his nerves, Jason picks up the only half-empty wine glass from the table and gulps it all down in one drink. And, of course, that triggers yet another flashback.

He sees Reyna sitting on the couch wearing a pair of workout shorts and a tank top, a glass of wine in one hand as she smiles at him. Then he sees her long, tan leg as he traces his fingers along her calf and thigh. She smirks this time and wisely sets her own glass on the coffee table before scooting closer to him. Her mouth says words he cannot remember, and his hand makes its way to her rear. She gives him the same look she used to give him before they would make love, and he kisses her with all he is worth, just like he's wanted to for the past three years.

Jason sighs as he walks to the door and picks up his shoes. Once he opens the front door, he notices that she had the replaced the mat that said **Welcome to the Grace Home **with a regular welcome mat. It didn't make Jason feel welcome at all.

* * *

**I'm well aware I've posted the first part before, but I felt the need to add the rest and change the title. **

**Has anyone ever seen _Friends with Kids_? What do you guys think of a Jeyna story based on that? It would have Percabeth and maybe Frazel? With Leo and Piper playing the roles of the 'other' BF/GF. Or maybe OCs and Liper and Percabeth. Not sure yet. But if I wrote that story, I wouldn't finish this one until that one is done. Let me know what you guys would rather read.**

**Also, if you know of any story like the idea above, let me know so I don't write it!**


End file.
